


Cloudy with a Chance of Angels

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Relaxing in a park with your angel, watching the sky.





	Cloudy with a Chance of Angels

“That one looks like a puppy!” You giggled.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Castiel replied. “It’s just a cloud.”

You and the angel were lying on a hill, staring up at the sky. There weren’t any hunts today and you wanted to spend time together.

You sighed. “You’re supposed to find a cloud and tell me what it looks like. Go on, try it.”

Cas focused on the sky. After a while he pointed to a cloud. “I believe that’s a cumulus, or perhaps even a stratocumulus, most commonly found-”

“No Cas, what does the shape remind you of?” You asked.

“A cloud.”

You shook your head. This might take a while. “Let me give you an example. That one,” You pointed at a cloud. “Looks like a turtle.”

Cas squinted. “Can you elaborate further?”

“That big cloud looks like a shell. The tiny clouds underneath look like little legs. And that long one…” You explained.

“…Resembles a head.” Cas finished.

“Okay, you try.” You smiled.

“That cloud, that one there, looks like a…” Cas pointed to a big fluffly cloud and furrowed his brow. “It has the appearance of a monkey…with a sword.”

You tilted your head and focused on what he was pointing at. “I see it!”

The wind blew the cloud out of shape. “Now it’s a flying car!” Cas grinned.

“Now you’re getting the hang of it!” You smiled and moved closer to the angel.

“It’s quite a different experience looking up at the clouds.” Cas said.

You sat up and looked at him. “What does that mean?” You asked.

He sat next to you. “Millions of years ago, when I was just a fledgling, my brothers, sisters and I would sometimes sneak away to watch the earth. From the clouds we would observe the earth…”

“Hey, that one looks like an idiot!” You laughed.

“No, not like that.” Cas chuckled. “We would watch the advancement of your civilizations. It was fascinating.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Did you see any fine looking people?”

“There was this one human…” He said.

“Are they attractive?”

“Very. And brave, kind, creative…you should meet them.”

You gave him a playful shove. “Assbutt.”

You both lay back down on the grass, staring up at the sky.

“That one looks like a plane.”

“That  _is_  a plane Cas.”


End file.
